Ladybug Hiding in Plain Sight
by ExKage
Summary: Drabble set in a time when Yang and Weiss have gotten together and Yang just wants to see her little sister and/or her partner happy too. So she keeps setting them up on blind dates with people when Ruby finally breaks.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I started to thinking of one of my favorite tropes in a shipping fic or even a RomCom. That trope is Fake Dating. In this case, I was thinking that someone should write a fic where Ruby and Blake start a fake dating relationship because Yang is too busy getting up in their faces trying to set them up with TOO MANY BLIND DATES because Yang is just super duper happy with Weiss and she needs her little sister and her partner to find people. Blake has been trying to hold off Yang's attempts especially with Sun's constant attempts to woo her while she has no interest in him other than as a friend. Then, Ruby just breaks and yells that she totally has a girlfriend already. Ruby and Blake then decide that this fake relationship would benefit them both but they slowly realize that they are attracted to each other and may even love each other. Yang totally actually already knew that. Maybe. I just started to write drabbles for it so I don't know if I'd even want to continue this.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. RWBY is the property of Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. I make no money from this.

Yang beamed, her lilac eyes bright with mischief and anticipation as she bounded through the house, "RUBES! WHERE ARE YA?"

The aforementioned girl was in her workshop away from Beacon, silver eyes intent on her project behind a very nice pair of lenses. Aura would protect her from harm but she still didn't want to deal with any stray debris. With a huff, the crimson streaked black haired girl pulled the dremel away from whatever she might have been grinding down with it and pushed the glasses to rest on top of her head. "Yang, dearest sister, what is it?"

The blonde peaked through the door, her confidence and swagger just radiating. Her metallic right arm no longer drew Ruby's eyes whenever it came into view. A couple of years after the incident and Yang's acceptance of it had helped. Adam's death also helped. Yang finding her Faunus partner once more about to be hurt by the male Faunus spurred Ruby's older sister into action; that time Yang was ready. Yang and Blake were able parry and return each strike Adam made trying to destroy either huntress but in the end it had been Adam who had been destroyed. With almost a week's rest afterwards, the B and Y of Team RWBY had settled whatever issues had sprung up in the wake of Blake's initial departure from Yang's side and Yang's initial loss of her arm.

Yang strode forward, slowly but deliberately giving Ruby one of her full-on bear hugs that Ruby was both all too willing to receive but also desiring very much to back away from. The taller blonde rested her chin on top of Ruby's head and answered, "I have a weiss-y hot date tonight -and- I met this guy at the new bookstore in Vale!"

 _Oh no not again._ Were the types of thoughts that repeated themselves in Ruby's mind. With one hand, she dislodged herself from the bear-hug and her sister's embrace to stand and look Yang in the eyes.

"Look Yang, I know you mean well but-"

"Rubes! He was great! He was reading all sorts of books and manuals and I think you and him would-"

"YANG I LIKE GIRLS MORE AND I ALREADY HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!"

"-really hit it off and… wait. What?!" The blonde jerked, utter surprise evident throughout her whole body. She blinked once or twice before hooking her left arm around Ruby's neck, bringing her little sister closer. "You have a girlfriend? Since when!?"

Ruby couldn't get out of the hold, rolling her eyes before slumping after her weak and not very motivated attempts to escape. "Just a few days now…. you and Weiss have been pretty busy…"

"Awww Rubes I'm sorry for neglecting you! Me and Weiss are well…" Yang shrugged sheepishly, scratching at a cheek with a lone finger. "Well then we should go on a double date!"

Ruby choked and with a rush of air and rose petals was gone.

—–

"And then she told me she wanted to set me up with this guy at the bookstore!" Ruby whined into her Scroll, the audio and video feed on the display connecting her to Yang's partner on the team, Blake Belladonna. The cat faunus no longer used a bow to hide her ears and Ruby couldn't help but smile when she saw them flick as Blake's amber eyes widened. Ruby raised a questioning eyebrow at the other's reactions and asked, "What?"

"Oh gosh… Ruby, Yang tried to set me up with him a day ago," Blake sighed. Ever since Yang and Weiss, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company and Ruby's partner on Team RWBY, finally got together and were given… reluctant approval by the Schnee Patriarch himself, Yang had been trying to spread the happiness to her sister and her partner. All of her efforts had been met with dismay and the latest effort was another failure.

Ruby sighed with Blake, staring at her friend a little before a thought crossed her mind. Blake furrowed her eyebrows in concern before questioning the team leader what it was. "We should date!"

"Ruby what's wrong- wait what?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: It looks like a lot of people actually took notice of my little drabble so I thought I'd continue it with the next step. Apologies to those who imagine it will be a fully thought out novel but I don't have the time to dedicate to that at the moment (for over a couple of years I've regularly worked nearly 60 hours+ a week and then on top of that I'm either reading fanfiction myself, eating out, or playing FFXIV, The Division or something else).

Disclaimer: RWBY, its characters and everything else are the property of Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. I have no claim to them whatsoever nor am I profiting from this.

* * *

Ruby hid her face behind a mug of hot chocolate, a blush upon her cheeks as she glanced quickly to her right which was the exit to the booth seat to the café's restrooms. Across from her sat Blake who had a slight amused lift to her lips as she watched Ruby.

"Ruby, you're the one who proposed this… not that I mind. But how do you think we should make it work? Don't you think Yang would have a lot of questions?" Blake asked before sipping a little of the tea she had ordered. Ruby licked her lips of some of the hot chocolate on her lips before worrying her lower lip gently with her teeth.

"I was thinking that I would just try to stick with the facts as much as possible. You know… maybe we started dating a little after Yang's last disastrous attempt at hooking either of us up with some guy she thought was cute," she supplied, ending it with a bite of a cookie… or two whole ones. Yes, two whole cookies it looked like to Blake.

Blake thought about it before nodding, the start was simple. "Then who asked who out first, and why?"

Ruby grinned, "You of course. Everyone knows I'd not notice anything and remain oblivious. Our first date would be… at this café before that movie we went to watch together and… ended the day with talks and shopping at the Dust shop 'From Dust Till Dawn'."

The other girl frowned a little, recollecting the day Ruby described. In fact, that was actually what they had done some time ago. They had gone out for a bite to eat. Watched that action romantic comedy that Blake had not thought she would actually like. Ruby had been convinced and since Blake had nothing else to do, the offer of a free movie night was too good for her to ignore. The action scenes were well choreographed and the dialogue was hilarious but the romantic comedy scenes almost ruined it. They had laughed together, drawing some of the others' ire, at the feeble attempts of the characters trying to woo each other. They had both cringed and groaned when the love interests in the movie fumbled through miscommunication after miscommunication. Ruby and Blake both agreed that the movie would have been better off without trying to force the romance.

Then the two had gone for an evening snack on crepes. Since Ruby had paid for the café dinner and the movies, Blake decided to pay for the crepes bill. Ruby had ordered one filled with strawberries and whipped cream, drizzled with hazelnut chocolate… inside and out. Blake had opted for a more savory crepe, one with cheese, basil and smoked salmon. The reminiscing Blake smiled fondly at how both of them had obviously enjoyed the time together before furrowing her eyebrows at Ruby.

"… we… did all that actually."

"Yep! So we would call it our first date!" Ruby nodded happily before continuing, "Of course, we ended the night with plans to get away from Yang and Weiss, as we had actually done since the next day they went on their '6 month anniversary,'" Ruby rolled her eyes. "And we had gone to the street market to cook a meal together. Like we did! Obviously, since it was a date, we ended the date with a… a.. um…"

Ruby's cheeks flushed a little, blushing as she stumbled over her next works. Blake gave a little wave of her hand in response, as if to ask Ruby to continue.

"A kiss!"

Blake gave a soft chuckle, nodding. "Of course, we had to end it with a kiss. Did we both lean in or did one of us make the move first?"

Ruby almost squeaked at the question as she hid herself behind the now-empty mug of hot chocolate. Blake's amber eyes had a strange glint to them as she gave the café's occupants a look-over before leaning over the table, softly but gently pushing the mug to sit atop the table before meeting Ruby's lips with her own for a quick, chaste kiss.

Blake pulled back, "I think this means I made the move first."


End file.
